Rigid scoops are typically packaged with granulated materials such as food, laundry detergent, coffee, fertilizer and the like for measuring quantities of the materials for use. However, rigid scoops have a fixed volume receptacle section that can be damaged during packaging of the granulated materials if too much pressure is applied to receptacle section of the scoop. Another limitation of rigid scoops is that for some packaging processes such as coffee packaging, the packaging equipment is disposed in the packages to within about one quarter inch of a lower wall of the package whereby a conventional scoop would be crushed during the packaging operation. There is a need therefore, for an improved scoop that can be inserted in a package for granulated materials packed under high pressure conditions or space-limited packaging processes and that can be expanded to a desirable volume for use in scooping granulated materials once the granulated material package is opened.